The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional systems, it may be desirable to analyze and optimize one or more elements present in a system. For example, an entity may desire an optimized portal configuration within their system. Unfortunately, conventional analysis and optimization systems have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of analyzing and optimizing one or more elements present in a system may involve collecting a large volume of different types of data within a system. The volume and diversity of this system data, in addition to the necessity for retrieval of data for multiple users, may make data collection and analysis prohibitive for an entity. Further, the entity may be unfamiliar with the system and/or optimizations recommended for the system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that simplify data collection and analysis.